


Dash Never Learns

by Deborahpflover



Series: Dash Never Learns [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: BAMF Dani, Gen, Girl!Power, when newspapers were a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborahpflover/pseuds/Deborahpflover
Summary: When Danny is busy ghosthunting, who will help Dani? But wait, does she even need help? And will how will Casper High react on another fight?
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: Dash Never Learns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930840
Kudos: 43





	Dash Never Learns

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Fanfiction.net

Dash Baxter walked through the quiet halls from Casper High. His footsteps echoed on the floor. There was nobody else. Which wasn't so strange considering the lessons weren't over yet. But Dash just couldn't stand it anymore, so he slipped away earlier. Why bother to listen to something so boring, stupid and unnecessary if you were gonna be professional football player. He would make sure to sit next to some nerd when the test came.

Dash liked the quiet halls. Nobody watching him, no gossip, no laughter. It was two months ago now. Two months ago that Fenton defeated him in a fight. And Dash still wasn't over it. His ego was bruised, his reputation ruined. No more was he _Golden Boy Dash Baxter_ , top football player, the most popular guy and the _most feared bully in whole Casper High_. No. He was the guy who got beaten up by Danny Fenton, the shy, wimpy _geek_. It didn't matter that Fenton was the only one who had managed that. Fact was, he was beaten.

And it was all _her_ fault.

That stupid, little, irritating, freshman girl. _Danielle_ was her name. Danny Fenton's little sister.

He hadn't even know Fenturd had another sister except Jazz Fenton! It was all her fault. If she hadn't been there Fentoenail would have _never_ attacked. He just knew that. He hadn't done that before, and Dash had been picking on him since Freshman Year. So Dash swore himself he would get his revenge on her. _Danielle._ Even her name made him sick.

Today would be the day. He could feel it. Something major was about to happen.

He had spied on her for weeks now. He knew her entire schedule. When she had classes, when she was free from school, how late she went home and when she went to school, when she ate and most importantly; _when Danny wouldn't be close enough to hear her scream._

It had been a long process to get all those information, but it was worth it. Today she would have lunch when Danny would still be in class. Or more likely, skipping class. Because let's be honest. Fentina always turned up late for class, ran away in the middle or just skipped them as a whole. Strange enough, he was nowhere to be found when he wasn't in class. Wherever he went, it wasn't close to Casper High. So he wouldn't be there to 'rescue' his poor, little sister.

Dash reached his locker and threw his books inside with more force than necessary. A wicked grin on his face. He checked his watch. The bell would go in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The halls of Casper High were full within seconds. Everyone moved towards the tables to go lunching. Dash casually walked that way too and leaned against a wall where he had free view over everyone. It wasn't long until he spotted her. She walked inside with a few other girls from Freshman Year. They picked a table and grabbed some food. She did the same, talking and laughing all the time.

Dash balled his fists. _Let's see who laughs last!_ It was a shame actually, she was a pretty girl. Just like her older sister Jazz, only with black hair and blue eyes instead of the orange and turquoise he was used to. But what had to be done had to done. There were plenty of girls who were pretty. One less didn't matter. Especially not if it was for a good reason.

The endless flow of students had stopped and almost everyone had found their place at a table. With one last check to see if Danny wasn't nearby he begun making his way towards her. _Showtime._

* * *

"DING-DONG!"

The sound of the doorbell went through the strange house that went by the name FentonWorks. At first there was no reaction, the whole house staying completely silent except for the voices from the basement. But they didn't seem to hear the doorbell, let alone pay attention to anything except their new ghosthunting invention.

But the unknown visitor wasn't so pleased with this. And for the second time the noise of the doorbell sounded through the house. Again no answer. Every normal person would give up and assume there was nobody home. But not this one. Instead, the unknown visitor seemed to get quite annoyed.

Instead of ringing the bell a loud knock on the door sounded. Followed by an excited voice.

"Danny! DANNY! Open up! It's Tucker! You gotta see this!"

Luckily for Tucker, somebody _did_ hear it this time. And she came stamping down the stairs, irritated she had to pause her study. She swung the door open with an irritated "What!?" but before her question got answered Tucker flew past her, up the stairs and straight into the room of a certain half-ghost.

Now is running into the lair of a ghost not the smartest thing to do without asking, but Tucker didn't care. With a loud slam the door hit the wall and Tucker came in.

"Danny!"

Danny, who was by rare exception at home making _homework_ of all things shrieked and jumped up. Tucker ducked just in time to see a green ectoblast shooting over his head, leaving a big burn mark on the wall behind him.

"Tucker! What are you doing here all the sudden?!" said Danny, looking annoyed and slightly embarrased at the burn mark on the wall.

"Sorry about the ectoblast dude, I thought you were another ghost that came bother me while I was trying to study."

Tucker didn't bother to reply, just crossed the room and shoved his PDA in Danny's hands.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. You _have_ to see this! Look what happened in school today!" And there on the screen was a brand new message on the official online-newspaper of Casper High:

_**CASPER HIGH NEWSPAPER: GOLDEN BOY DASH BAXTER DETHRONED!** _

_Eyewitnesses, texts, and recordings posted on the web have reported that the popular Dash Baxter has been beaten, and in turn humiliated, by the newbie Dani Fenton, little sister of Danny Fenton and a freshman half the height of Dash. It was an impossible feat that no one has dared to even TRY to achieve, but this little girl has done it, not even 5 months into the school year! We don't know how it was done, but we DEFINITELY won't be letting Dash forget about it anytime soon. XD_

Underneath that there were several posts that showed proof of Dash getting beaten up by Dani: Pictures, the names of eyewitnesses, texts, reactions and links to recordings on YouTube.

Danny looked to the screen with huge eyes. Dani beat Dash up?! Well that was.... not unexpected. Because if somebody _could_ do and _would_ do it, it was Dani. She was just like Sam in these things. Showing the world she was not a pushover was something she had done from the moment he met her. Independent, strong and a lot less shy then Danny had ever been she had made her way into High School. Being good friends with both Valerie and Sam hadn't calmed her down either. In fact, the only one who could somewhat handle her was Danny himself. If she went on like she did now, she would be one of the popular girls within no-time. Actually, judging on her popularity according to the Casper High blog, she kinda was. Slowly a smirk crept his way onto Danny's face.

"I can't believe she really did it. Oh gosh, I wish I had been there to see Dash's face!"

He wasn't even done talking when he heard familiar steps upon the stairs. Someone was home. And he knew exactly who. Now he was the one who jumped up without warning and sprinted out his room.

"C'mon Tuck! Guess who's home!" Tucker followed right behind him, understanding who Danny meant.

Dani, who was just on the last step of the stairs when Danny appeared in front of her, almost fell down again. She caught herself on the last moment and glared at him.

"Danny! Don't spook me!"

But Danny ignored her protests and shoved Tucker's PDA in front of her face.

"Dani, can you tell me what this means?"

Dani stared to the screen for several minutes before snatching it from Danny. "What!? It happened just two hours ago! How on earth did they get this up so fast!?" She looked up to the boys who were watching her with interest. "I suppose I have to tell what happened, right?"

Both Danny and Tucker nodded, waiting on her to begin. She took a deep breath and looked up. "Okay, so it started at lunchtime…"

* * *

Danielle was just eating with her friends when the conversation they had went dead. She looked puzzled to the rest of the table, but all they did was stare at something behind her. She turned around slowly. And her eyes met the one person she didn't want to see.

Dash Baxter.

His glare was filled with hate and directed straight to her. Dani knew this would be trouble. And she also knew that this time there would be no big brother to the rescue. Danny had sensed a ghost and went off to capture it. This time she was all alone.

And Dash knew it too.

"Hello _Danielle_ , how's it going?" His voice was taunting, and cold. His eyes burning. It was crystal clear he wanted to do nothing more than strangle her. Again. But she wasn't afraid. If he thought he could surprise her again like last time than he thought wrong. She hadn't considered him a threat back then. So she had done nothing to defend herself. This time however, she knew what was coming. So instead of cowering under his glance she smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, but one she used to give ghosts to show them she was boss.

"What do ya want Dash? Looking for my brother maybe? Cause I would love to get him for you." The sarcasm and the hidden threat in her voice were hard to miss. She could hear gasps from behind her. Ignoring them she focused her attention on Dash. Only a minute too late. Out of nowhere his hand shoot out and grabbed her by shirt. "Nice try girl, but Fentina isn't here today. It's payback time. And when I'm done with you, you're gonna be so hurt you can't even remember what hit you!"

Dani's eyes narrowed and when Dash threw his fist towards her she catched it in her own hands. With one well aimed kick Dash dropped her and clutched his leg.

"You bitch! I'll get you for that!"

Dash screaming caught the attention from everyone around. Mobile phones appeared out of nowhere to capture the whole fight. Dani stood still across Dash. Her eyes catched his and suddenly she was off. Nobody expected the high jump and the strong flip that send Dash crashing into the ground. But he was up again in no-time, filled with rage. Being larger was an advantage in this fight. He was close enough to her with one step and slammed her against the ground. Lifting his fist high he smirked down on her, waning to see the fear in her eyes.

There was no fear in her eyes.

Instead, they _glowed_. A fiercy green glow that seemed to freeze him in his movements. Pure danger shone in her eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling and slammed his fist down. It hit the ground and Dash swore he felt it shaking. What happened?

Dani had rolled away. Her tiny hands gripped his arms and with a burst of strength she rolled him on his back. Now _she_ was the one to look down on him. But he didn't hesitate this time. She was a girl, he was a quarterback, so pushing her off wasn't a problem at all. He jumped back on his feet, and kicked her. She doubled over and with another kick she fell down. _He_ was winning. But when he bowed down to finish the job she moved again. Her eyes snapped open and her feet made contact with his stomach. Grabbing his arms she pulled him down while pushing her feet up. The result was Dash doing some half flip in the air, only to land on his head with force. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he only opened them when he felt a weight upon his chest.

It was Danielle. He eyes didn't glow green anymore, but they were sharp and dangerous anyway.

"Got enough? I can kick your butt some more if you don't get it! Leave me alone alright?! Leave. Me. _Alone!_ " And with that she jumped off and walked away. The crowd let her through, to shocked to say something. And Dash stayed behind on the cold floor, once again brutally beaten.

And this time by a girl.

* * *

"So that's how it went. Dash started it and I just taught him a lesson."

Danny and Tucker stared at Dani in awe. Her story was just too amazing to believe, even with all the evidence on the internet and in school. Tucker was the first to speak up. "That. Was. AMAZING! You are brilliant! I can't believe it Dani, you beat up Dash Baxter! As a freshman! He already got beaten by Danny, but you're a girl! A girl that's three year younger than him! That's the best story I've heard in years, and luckily, I have it all here on my PDA now!"

Danny grinned. "Yeah Dani, that sounds like a pretty awesome fight! I wish I could have been there to see it! Dash never learns, does he? About time you taught him a good lesson!"

The only thing Dani did was smile. She flew invisibly around Amity Park after beating Dash up, not wanting to go home, afraid for the reactions. But Danny wasn't mad at all. He seemed proud. Only now she realized what she had done. She defeated Dash. Without her ghost powers! Slowly her smile grew wider. "I don't think Dash will bother me again!" she giggled. Danny chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I don't think so either, or else he is even stupider than I thought!"

Their happy moment got cut off when the doorbell rang again. Closely followed by Jazz's shout. "Can somebody make sure that _stupid doorbell doesn't ring_ _again_ today! I'm trying to study!" Still giggling Dani skipped down the stairs to make sure Jazz didn't blow up. She stopped in front of the door and calmed herself down before opening it.

"Hi!"

Dani opened the door to see a girl her age bouncing on the sidewalk. She had brown hair in a plait, dark blue eyes and wore a bright red dress. In her hands she was holding a pencil and a notebook. Dani blinked at her happy and excited tone.

"I'm Kathy, you are Danielle Fenton right?"

"Yes..." answered Dani slowly, not getting why this girl she had never seen before was suddenly here on her doorstep.

"Can I please interview you? Everyone wants to hear how you defeated Dash!" Kathy's eyes shone with awe. Dani blinked, but she nodded none the less. "Sure, I guess." Kathy clapped her hands together happily. "Great!"

As they walked up the stairs Kathy suddenly gasped and pointed at Danny. "Wait, you're that guy who beat up Dash two months ago! I didn't know you were brother and sister!"

Danny chuckled. "Really, how did you miss that? We look alike and we both taught Dash a lesson."

Kathy's eyes shone brightly. "Yeah, I'm interviewing Danielle about that!"

Dani growled and walked into Danny's room, crashing onto his bed. "Yeah, just get over it." She was done with all the attention at this point. But Kathy didn't seem to notice Danielle's dark attitude and flipped the front of her notebook back.

"Okay, first question: 'How did you manage to beat Dash?'"

Dani's eye twitched. Oh shit, just the one question she didn't have a good answer for. What would be believable? She couldn't tell she could fight so good because she was half ghost! Wait a sec- by mentioning Danny, Kathy just gave her the perfect excuse! Pushing herself up she send Danny a cute grin. "I learned everything from my big brother Danny."

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally posted this story on Fanfiction.net (back in 2013), a reviewer wrote the small online newspaper bit as reaction. It was so funny that I had to write a sequel. So thanks again shadowxdragon!


End file.
